Global Organization for Liberty and Defense
The Global Organization for Liberty and Defense, also known as GOLD, was a moderate-sized sanctioned alliance located in the Yellow sphere. It has since disbanded. History GOLD began as a merger of three of the largest alliances in the yellow sphere, CNDI, BoSS, and Exion. Together, they hoped to bring stability, peace and economic prosperity to their members, and attract more nations to the yellow banner. GOLD was officially created on October 8, 2006, but was only open to members of the three merging alliances - Exion, Cyber Nations Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Soverign States. This move was mostly to allow everything to get properly settled before introducing new members to the mix. However, as of October 21, 2006 - approximately 2 weeks after the merger, GOLD was opened to the public. To date, GOLD's member count has almost doubled since opening to the public; a major achievement for an alliance not based from offsite boards. Though originally setting out to promote neutrality and to help bridge the divide caused by The Great War, GOLD soon signed MDPs first with NAAC and LUE. This came with a plethera of NAPs involving CIS, ROCK, IRON, Shadow Council, ODN, GATO, the Legion, NAAC, and Nordreich. The Silent_01 Affair During the months of November and December 2006, GOLD saw steady growth under the leadership of its first Premier Cramzpatio of Somalia. It was during this period that tensions within GOLD reached a breaking point. A particular member, Silent_01, had repeatedly agitated many members of GOLD and had already caused early issues between GOLD and the NPO. Infamous for manipulations, backing out of tech deals, and general asshattery, Silent_01 finally went too far when, against the specific orders of the GOLD leadership, she ran for Yellow Team Senator, displacing GOLD member Barrentos. In the conflagration that followed, it was discovered that she secretly edited her application to GOLD, disavowing her oath and leaving the post "EDIT: I wonder if anyone will notice :P". As it turned out, someone did notice, and she was promptly expelled from GOLD. After refusing the GOLD request that she leave the Yellow Team and her Senate position, Silent_01 was nuked on November 26, 2006, 11:54 PM (CST) by Enrique Barrentos, acting under orders from GOLD's Security Council. Following a quick and decisive flurry of attacks in which Silent_01 lost over 600 infrastructure in a day, she surrendered to EB and Coralius of Mikonia and switched to the Green Team, relinquishing her senate seat. Some national rulers within the Yellow Trading Sphere, like Pennglock of FAN, still maintain that Silent_01 is actually closely associated with the Cyber Nations admin team and could quite possibly be one of their girlfriends. The Second Great War Most people in the Cybernations community know the story of the Second Great War. In the immediate escalation to the conflict, GOLD joined the League as it's first non-signatory member. When LUE proclaimed that it would come to the defense of any FARK members that joined their ranks, GOLD prepared for war. With the udeclared war between GOONS and LUE raging, the NAAC decided to come to the aid of their ally and declared that they would defend LUE against any and all enemies. With this entry of NAAC and the continued conflict with LUE, this effectively brought the entire League, including GOLD, into the war. Following GOLD's declaration of war on all aggressors towards our MDP ally LUE; GOLD members began attacking Initiative nations, primarily those of the NPO. Overall, GOLD's military performed well during the war, capitalizing on their low profile as an alliance (they weren't as prime a target as the NAAC or LUE itself) and the confusion caused by the masses of attacks against the NPO. Because of this, GOLD managed an impressive tally of 3 enemy anarchies for each friendly. The relatively few anarchies of GOLD members helped alieviate the rebuilding costs in GOLD. In early April 2007, the members of the Republic of Cancelled Kombat voted to merge and join GOLD as a part of the same alliance. The official declaration was April 2, 2007. This show of good faith has significantly helped out both parties and the promise of a mask is in the near future for GOLD. The Poppa Clam Affair A member named Poppa Clam was causing trouble for GOLD and created a lot of Foreign Affair strain on GOLD. Even though he was and still is 2nd on the all-time forum activity list at over 420 forum hours and a veteran of many wars. He was also well known on Irc for trolling and inciting flame wars and thus, caused a strain between GOLD and \m/. Poppa is most famously known for his misconduct on the GOLD forums and irrelevant theories. His hatred for The Initiative can also be noted. His Expulsion trial ended in a 5-2 vote by The Senior Security Council and on August 7, 2007 he was expelled from GOLD and was almost immediately attacked by \m/ it is noted that \m/ raided over 300 tech and over 10 million dollars from Poppa Clam. Poppa then attempted to join NADC, GOONS and even \m/ itself. Aftermany unsuccessful alliance applications, Poppa Clam deleted his nation. His current whereabouts today are unknown. The Third Great War On the 19th March, the NPO and a number of its allies declared war against GATO. This was in response to accusations by the NPO that GATO had been inciting hatred towards NPO and The Initiative, also accusations of GATO spying on the NPO. There was also a leaked correspondence between The Initiative alliances of plans to deal with the allies of GATO if they should come to GATO’s defence. This in turn led to the involvement of the major alliances; The Legion, NAAC, /b/, CDS and ODN. GOLD at the time held PIATs with /b/ and ODN, and there was much debate within GOLD as to whether the alliance should get involved in this war to assist our current allies and former League allies. On March 25 it was announced to Planet Bob that GOLD would not enter the war, this was not an easy decision to reach but due to the remarkable growth of the alliance in the weeks prior to this point and the soon to be announced merger with R.O.C.K. it was felt entering the war would only serve to undo all the hard work that had now put GOLD into a position to be masked. Following the conclusion of The Third Great War and the announcement by admin of the audit, GOLD was masked as the 6th strongest alliance on Planet Bob. This was greeted with many BBQs in the alliance and alliance nations, the hard work of many had paid off. Attempted Disbandment Leads to a Stronger, More Stable GOLD In May 2007, tensions in the government began to rise over the proposed Charter changes and a noticeable divide in the government began to appear between the two groups for and against the new Charter. In an attempt to resolve this, several members collaborated on a separate proposal that was a compromise between the two positions. This proposal got the support of major proponents from both sides. All of this came along with a new joint announcement from GOLD and FAN on May 31: the Yellow Number 5 initiative (YN5). YN5 was an announcement that the Yellow trading sphere was off limits to tech raiding and that all nations found tech raiding a yellow nation, regardless of alliance, would be attacked in defense of the Yellow nation. Intended to make Yellow a more desirable trading sphere and increase the number of available trading partners within the Yellow sphere, it quickly became an outlet for the pent up desire for war in GOLD who carried out YN5 missions with zeal. At this time, GOLD was at its peak with 380 members and a total nation strength of over 3 million. As many nations were able to get the war experience they desired, several of the more powerful GOLD nations in government desired to get their feet wet and get into the various YN5 actions as well. After a discussion about the charter which brought tensions to an even higher level, two members of the GOLD Senior Security Council, Strungout of Nationalvania and Hannibal of Bat Country resigned from GOLD and left to form a new alliance, Purge. This action began the Second GOLD Exodus in which GOLD lost nearly half of her active membership in a period lasting only a week. With so many resignations and absences, the GOLD Security Council shrunk from a full count of 7 members to 1 Senior Security Councilor and 2 Junior Councilors. The government being largely gone, Thomas20 placed compromise proposal before the General Membership in order to ratify it. Although wholly agreed to and ratified by the general membership, this angered a remaining member of the Security Council so much that they made a post in the General Discussion board attacking Thomas20 and putting up a falsified and skewed proposal for vote. This escalated tensions to the highest point they had ever been in GOLD and Thomas20 became fed up. On June 10, disbanded GOLD, shut down the forums and IRC channel and then resigned from the alliance. This move was directly opposed by the membership of GOLD and the remaining government kept GOLD from disbanding. NOTE - Much of the above is subjective and skewed with personal bias. ' It was this period from June 10 to the 12th in which GOLD was perilously unstable and close to falling apart. The power vacuum left by Thomas20 leaving was filled in by Howso of Howsoland who served as interim Premier until General Ego and Dan2680 took control of the government as the remaining SC members. The ministers stepped up to fill the vacant posts of the SC members until more could be elected. On June 12, the election process began to elect a new Premier. This election ran through the next week until, on June 18, Varses of Kirsen was elected GOLD's fourth Premier with General Ego as the runner up. On the same day, a spy in GOLD was discovered and expelled and, coincidentally, a major war against GOLD's friend FAN broke out. Only 6 hours after being elected Premier of GOLD, Varses made his first official announcement, declaring neutrality in the WUT/FAN conflict. Following his election, Varses initiated elections for Senior and Junior Security Council and filled up vacancies in the Ministries. For the first time in nearly a month, GOLD had a complete government. Taking advantage of this new government, many changes were made including the creation of a GOLD Academy and the resurgence of diplomacy outside of GOLD. By the end of June GOLD had taken a major blow but largely had recovered from it. Falling from a member count of 380 at the beginning of the month, GOLD ended the month with 330 members. A total nation strength of over 3 million dropped to 2.7 million by the middle of the month but rose again to 3 million by the end, resulting in no net growth during the month of June. However, the loss of members also raised GOLD's average nation strength greatly to nearly 9 thousand and GOLD's overall score continued to steadily rise throughout June. As June ended, GOLD had a completely new government. New proposals were being made, and GOLD became more focused on growth once again as the audit approached. Government GOLD's central government was constructed of a lead official ('The Premier) and 7 Advisors (The Security Council), as well as various other ministries, which would change depending on the situation. The list of former Security Council members of GOLD reads like a "Who's Who" in the cyberverse with many still holding positions of authority and leadership in various alliances on Planet Bob. No history of GOLD would be comprehensive without mentioning W_A_R of Vijar. His accounts of his journeys through various nations, known as 'The Carrot Cake Chronicles' or 'The Carrot Cake Journals', his 'Stratus Spy Saga' and other anecdotes were famous. He was also a solid support for the Alliance during difficult times. The Premier The Premier is the head of the GOLD alliance. The Premier may serve a term of up to three months, before an election must be held. There is no limit to how many terms a member may hold as Premier. The Premier has veto rights on any bill that passes the general membership, though a majority vote of the Security Council may counter this veto. GOLD is now ruled by a tri. Past Premiers Cramzpatio of Somalia, retired with full honours. Machiabelly of Prince Edward Island, retired with full honours. Thomas20 of S.N.C.F.W., impeached. Varses of Kirsen, retired with full honours. Howso of Howsoland, resigned under extreme duress. The Security Council The Security Council consists of seven GOLD citizens that are chosen through election. These members serve 2 month terms. The Security Councilors are the Premier's official advisors and may give suggestions, advise, and question the Premier. The Security Council has the power to govern the alliance as would the premier per the terms of GOLD's Charter; it is the duty of a councilor to serve the alliance and the charter in such an event. To be nominated for this position, a member must have been a member of the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense for at least 2 months. Each nomination must be seconded. The current Security Council members are as follows: The Judicary Council The Judiciary Council was the Court of Law for GOLD. Following legislation passed by the GOLD Security Council on March 27, 2007, the Judiciary Council was eventually dissolved as there was not enough infractions by GOLD nations to warrant it's existence. The three Senior Security Council members thus assumed all the duties of the Judiciary Council. This move streamlined trials and expanded the court's sentencing powers to include military actions as per the GOLD Charter. Any GOLD member may bring a trial before the Security Council members. Should a Senior Security Council member be in question, their position will be temporarily filled by a Junior Security Council member appointed by the Premier. All appeals will be decided by a combined vote of the Junior and Senior Security Council. Ministers & Ministries Ministries are separate departments, all with given powers to help the Security Council with day-to-day tasks. Ministries and their ministers are all created and subject to the Security Council. Ministries can be removed or added at any point by a vote of the Security Council. All ministers are appointed by the Premier with the approval of the SC, and are appointed until they are removed from office or step down. The Current Ministries (and their Ministers) are as follows: * Ministry of Defense (Minister: Open) * Ministry of External Affairs (Minister: Open) * Ministry of Finance (Minister: Open) * Ministry of Internal Affairs (Minister: Open) * Ministry of Recruitment (Minister: Open) * Ministry of Education (Minister: Open) Yellow Senator Enrique Barrentos Enrique Barrentos "EB" served as Counslus to the Yellow Team until the formation of FAN, when GOLD decided to have their Premier, Cramzpatio of Somalia, serve as Counslus. Cramz soon decided to have EB serve as Counslus so he could focus on the Premiership of GOLD in November 2006. Barrentos made the transition from Counslus to Senator and was proud to serve GOLD and the Yellow Sphere. GOLD continued to support EB as their choice for Yellow Senator until the WUT/UJP war and the and the problems that GOLD experienced. EB served in the capacity of Senator the entire time he was an NPO POW, his run ending October 3, 2007, when FAN captured their third senate seat. Barrentos served over a year total as a Yellow Senator and wishes to thank everyone who voted for him throughout his tenure in the yellow sphere. Treaties GOLD held NAP's with IRON, the Shadow Council, the Legion, ODN, and GATO. GOLD also held PIAT's with IRON, NADC, and ODN. A complete list of GOLD's Treaties can be found Here. External links * GOLD Charter * GOLD Sign-Up (Registration Required!) Category:Defunct alliances Category:Yellow team alliances